


Pick 'n' Mix

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Smut, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of Olicity goodness!!</p><p>*Update* <br/>Chapter 3. Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Better On You

**Author's Note:**

> I have honesty no idea why i decided to make a little collection here, they will be completely random varying from angst to smut (of course)  
> I hope you like it and please send suggestion's, even those one line suggestions. Those would be awesome :)
> 
> Anyway this is Just a little random flicket to do with a mission with Team Arrow,  
> Felicity has to go undercover and Oliver Is not happy about it, also some jealousy, grr and Roy never left!!

“Felicity you don’t have to go tonight.” Oliver said for the billionth time tonight. 

“Yes I do Oliver, who else is going to distract or for a better word seduce a drug lord? Because I don’t think John or Roy are his type,” Felicity rolled her eyes and continued slipping her shoes on. 

“She’s right man; Felicity is the only shot we’ve got at distracting him and Roy will be in there with her, she’ll be fine.” John spoke up from the other side of the Foundry. 

“I don’t like it.” Oliver growled then strapped his quiver into place. 

“I don’t either do you really think I want to go play a dumb blonde with some sleazebag? I would much rather be at home with Jon Snow and a pint of mint chip thank you very much!”

At the mention of another man’s name Oliver’s eyes shot up to Felicity she instantly knew why and rolled her eyes again. “Jon Snow? Game of Thrones? Come on Oliver, I bought you the box set for Christmas!” 

“Well sorry if I haven’t had time to watch it, if you haven’t noticed we have a city to save!” Oliver grumbled. John just looked at them with complete amusement, shaking his head he went to get the van ready.

“Oh ha ha Mr. Sarcastic; that is no excuse and you’re not allowed give the death glare when I mention another guy’s name.”

“I’m not allowed be shocked when my girlfriend mentions another guy’s name and also entailing that you would be at home with said man.” Oliver countered.

“No Oliver you’re not because he’s fictional! Plus who would I need if I have you?” Felicity raised an eyebrow, now standing in front of Oliver. 

“That’s true, you’ve got me.” Oliver smiled softy then leaned down to press a kiss to Felicity’s lips, she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. 

“Oh god it’s like walking in on your parents.” Roy groaned from the bottom of the stairs. Oliver and Felicity broke their kiss; Felicity giggled at the young vigilante “Dig said the van  
is ready.” With that Roy grabbed the equipment bag and literally ran out the side entrance. Felicity grabbed her clutch and then she and Oliver walked out to the van.  
~

“Okay so once both get into Oblivion, Roy you clear the back hallway to the safe and Felicity you keep Marcoff busy for as long as possible.” Oliver informed them when the van came to a stop a block away from the club. 

“Yes Oliver we know, we’ve gone over this plan a thousand times.” Felicity slipped her comm into her ear then covers it with her hair. “Come on Scarecrow, we’ve got work to do.”  
Felicity tugged Roy’s arm.

Roy and Felicity make it into the club without a glitch. 

“We’re in; there are two security guys at each exit and three with eyes on Marcoff.” Roy told Oliver and Diggle through the comms.

“That shouldn’t be too bad, just hit the ones at the back with the tranquilizer darts and grab one of their key cards. Then me and Oliver will come in the back entrance get the file  
and get the hell out.” John told them, getting into positon at the back of the club.

“You’re up Blondie.” Roy whispered to Felicity, who walks to the bar where Marcoff is currently sat. She could hear Oliver’s growl through the comms, Oliver was still in the van which meant he could see all the to the security camera feed. 

Felicity leaned on the bar and ordered a large glass of red wine when she felt a hand on her back. It took all her self-restraint not to hit him and or puke. 

“I’ve never seen you around here before sweetheart, what’s your name?” Marcoff leaned closer to Felicity, so close she could smell the tobacco from cigars and scotch off his breath, it was repulsive.

“It’s my first night here and my names Meghan. Do I have the pleasure of finding out yours?” Felicity smiled her sweetest smile.

“Julian Marcoff.” The sleazebag inched his hand down Felicity’s back slightly, getting closer to her ass. Felicity moved around causing Julian’s hand to fall from its previous place. 

“Well Julian if you wouldn’t mind I’m going to find some nice company.” Felicity stated picking up her glass and sauntering away from the bar with an extra swing to her hips. She knew Julian was ogling her backside by Oliver’s muffled death wishes on the other side of the line.

Roy knocked out the guards at the back of the club; he got the key card before rushing down to the back door and opening it for Oliver and Diggle. 

“You get back to Felicity, keep an eye on her.” Oliver ordered Roy, who sprinted out of the hallway before Oliver bust into the room containing the safe. 

When Roy gets to the bar searching for Felicity she was gone and Julian’s nowhere to be found either. 

“Felicity!” Roy called through the comms, hoping she would answer but her line was dead/

“Oliver we have a problem.” Roy said hesitantly through his comm.

“What!” Oliver hissed, clearly in the middle of fighting someone.

“Both Felicity and Marcoff are nowhere to be seen and her comms offline” He blurted out. 

“What? I told you to keep an eye on her!” 

“Yeah well that’s what I was going to do but when I got back she was already gone.” Roy explained, searching around the club, looking for Felicity, blonde hair or her gold dress; but there was nothing.

“Search everywhere Roy! Find her now!” Oliver yelled through the comm.

Roy snuck up the back stairs to the VIP room to find Marcoff trying to force himself on Felicity. Without thinking Roy rushed in the door and pulled Marcoff off her and punched him in the face. “I knew that little bitch wasn’t alone.” He wiped his lip which was now split. 

“Roy where is she?” Oliver roared through his line. 

“VIP room.” Roy told him, swinging for Marcoff again this time hitting his in the gut completely winding him, Julian stumbled back straight into a control box. Roy smashed his head against it, but in the process it exploded knocking Marcoff unconscious. The box blew up into flames and set the water system off soaking both him and Felicity.

“Really Roy? I love this dress!” Felicity whined, getting up from where she was previously sat and rushing out the door.

“Yeah and I’m sure your boyfriend will buy you another one.” Roy followed her out and dust as he said that, Oliver barrelled up the stairs followed by Diggle. He went straight for Felicity and wrapped his arms around her, not caring about that fact she was soaked to her skin. 

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Oliver whispered into her hair.

“No he tried to force himself on me but Roy got there just in time.” Felicity assured him, running her hand down his back.

“I’m going to kill that bastard!” Oliver snarled but Felicity tightened her hold on him, immobilising him from moving. 

“No you’re not, with that file he’ll being going away for a long time. He didn’t do anything Oliver I promise, I’m okay.” 

“Fine, can I at least shoot him once without killing him?” 

“No you can’t!” Felicity chided him and then stepped out of his embrace. 

They made their way out through the back door without any complications. they knocked out Julian’s men on the way up so it was cleared on the way out. When they made it  
outside at the cold wind hit Felicity she began to shiver, they made it through the alleys to the van. 

“Cold water and wind does not go well together.” Felicity muttered herself as her teeth began to chatter. 

Oliver heard her even though she’s said it so low it was almost incoherent, so he zipped off his hood once he knew they were in the clear and held it out to her. “Here, you’re going to have to get you out of that dress.” 

Roy didn’t see the exchange but only hear it and gagged. “Oh dude I know she was just in danger but at least wait until you get home.” 

“Roy my dress is soaked, I need to change out of it you moron!” Felicity giggled then took the jacket from Oliver. She moved to the side of the van and unzipped the side of the dress thankfully it was strapless, she held it against her with one hand and slipped her other into the sleeve of the jacket, she repeated it again. Once she had both arms in and the jacket zipped up she let the dress fall in a pool around her. 

Oliver seen the dress drop, as he was standing at the back of the van waiting for her, seeing her in his hood made his eyes darken and wish that Roy and Dig weren’t waiting for  
them because he could easily spend his sweet time making Felicity forget all about tonight….I guess he’ll just have to wait until they get home.

Felicity picked up the dress and hobbled over to the passenger’s side of the van and hopped in. 

“You know Blondie that actually looks better on you.” That got Roy a smack on the back of his head by Oliver. “Hey! I was just saying.” 

“Yeah well don’t.” Oliver glared at him. 

They made it back to the foundry, put all the equipment away, left the file for Laurel to take in the morning and then they all headed home. 

Let’s just say even though both Felicity and Oliver were exhausted they had a very eventful night when they went home…but it wasn’t exactly what Oliver had in mind, but he finally got acquainted to Jon Snow the bastard Stark son and may have even gotten a little crush on the mother of dragons herself.


	2. "It's him or me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's him or me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one line fic, i had no intentions of it ending up where it did, but to be honest i never do...  
> I hope you like it anyway. Tooth rotting fluff ahead!! 
> 
> Meg xo
> 
> Oh and don't forget to leave me some prompt's if you've got any in mind :)

**“It’s him or me!”**

“Oliver, for the love of motherboards shut up!” Felicity rolled her eyes while swiping away at her tablet. 

“No Felicity choose; him or me?” Oliver said standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Oliver you’re being ridiculous.” Felicity didn’t look up from her tablet, she just continued flicking through whatever she was doing. 

“Am I really? Because by the looks of it; the two of you are very comfortable there.” Oliver gestured towards the two currently in bed.

“Yes we are Oliver, you were busy so I decided to go to bed and he came along me.”

“You could have called me, but no you had to let him in my side!”

“Oliver you know he’ll move as soon as you tell him to, you did train him after all.”

“That’s not the point.”

“So what is the point?” Felicity enquired, setting her tablet down beside her.

“The point is that I want to be the one to snuggle up with my pregnant fiancée not him.”

“Oliver, Archer is a dog, not another man; all he does is drool and sleep.”

Oliver mopped then moved from the doorway, as soon as Oliver approached the bed Archer hopped down and moved over to his little bed by the door. Oliver leaned down and pet the dog, Archer wagged his tail in appreciation.

“See I told you!” Felicity huffed, crossing her arms.

Oliver huffed out a laugh in response and toed off his shoes before undressing down to his underwear and then crawled into bed.

“How is our little princess?” Oliver asked running his hand over Felicity’s bump.

“Our prince is great.” Felicity countered.

“Felicity you and I both know that we’re having a girl.”

“No we’re having a little you not a little me, god could you imagine all the babbling cause I sure as hell can oh and let’s not forget the hacking business. Oliver we don’t need the NSA knocking at our door looking for a 10 year old!” Felicity whisper yelled toward the end

. “Yeah because a teenage dirtbag who would grow up to wield a bow and arrows is so much better.” Oliver countered, his voice filled with humour.

“Either way we’ll end up with a little vigilante.” Felicity giggled thinking of a little Oliver running around with rubber tip arrows and an over-sized hood covering his eyes.

“No a little hero.” Oliver leaned over and pecked Felicity on the lips, then he realised something.

“Wait did you say the NSA looking for a 10 year old? That’s pretty specific. Felicity what did you do?” Oliver queried, looking at her curiously.

“Umm…”

“Felicity?”

“Fine I may have accidently hacked NSA files when I was 10…they came to my house looking for me but when they saw me they just laughed and thought it was a joke. Worst mistake they ever made.” Felicity smiled proudly, remembering some corrupt files just happening to find themselves on the NSA server.

“Damn!” Oliver huffed out a laugh then wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulder pulling her closer to him the way they have through her entire pregnancy, it’s the only way she can sleep.

“Ol’ver?” Felicity yawned, nestling her face into his chest.

“Yeah baby?”

“You’re going to be a great dad.”

Oliver’s heart contracted because the one of the main thing’s he’s been terrified of ever since they found out Felicity was pregnant was that he wouldn’t be a good dad and she knew that.

“You’ll be an even better mom.”

“Nuh-huh, we’ll be amazing parents together.” Felicity mumbled sleepily.

They would do it together, together as partners in every meaning of the word.

With that Oliver plucked Felicity’s glasses off her face and placed them on her bedside table then turned off her lamp before settling back down to sleep.

3 weeks later Felicity and Oliver welcomed little Brooke Queen into the world. Oliver was very happy with his little princess and pretty smug too. Felicity was just happy to finally have her own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff on a Sunday, you can't go wrong!!  
> Hope you liked it :P


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, here's a little one-shot, it kinda got away from me so I apologise for that.   
> Anyway I hope you like it. 
> 
> The beginning idea came to me whilst listening to "Almost Home" By Alex and Sierra :) 
> 
> Meg xo
> 
> P.S I haven't read over this so there are more than likely some grammatical errors.

If you had asked Felicity six months ago what her life would be link in the not so distant future she wouldn’t have had any answer that involved any happiness, but then again that was before the love of her life came back to her from the pits of hell an uttered the words “I want to be with you.” And since then her life had been an onward spiral of bliss, the life she never even fathomed having in any world.

She and Oliver had settled down in a beautiful, little house by the sea in Coast City. It was larger than her old townhouse in Starling and it was home; well it was until they had gotten an urgent phone call from Thea asking them to rush home and that was exactly what they were doing.

Felicity knew it was only a matter of time before they would be on the freeway heading straight for Starling City, after all that was where her family was; obviously her mother was in Vegas but John, Thea, Lyla and everyone else was there and if they needed help they knew that Oliver and Felicity would be there in a heartbeat.

Felicity had shed a few tears when she had to leave the house a few hours earlier, she was petrified that everything she had with Oliver over the last few months would all crash down to ash and everything would just end; Felicity knew she wouldn’t survive that. 

Oliver took her in his arms and promised with the upmost of conviction that he would never, ever do that to her and that he would be with her as long as he could possibly be and that he was not letting go of her now that he’s finally gotten her.

Felicity was beyond relieved as he continued telling her that no matter what was a head of them with returning home that they would get through it together as partners and as a team as they always had.

So here they were, sitting in the very same Porsche that they had driven against the sunset going back to her old life; well not exactly her old life as she was now a fortune 500 CEO of a multibillion dollar company; that was mouthful and a half to say out loud. 

She had gotten the news about Ray’s apparent death shortly after they left for their trip, but she concluded that Ray wasn’t in fact dead with the lack of evidence and the fact that his A.T.O.M was missing. She “borrowed access” to the SCPD’s servers, Oliver rolled his eyes when she had told him that.

When Felicity had gotten the documentation stating that she was in fact the new CEO she spilled lukewarm coffee all over her Doctor Who jammies; let’s just say she was less than impressed by her lack of caffeine and that her favourite pyjamas smelled like the inside of a coffee maker.

Her life was going to change dramatically when she got back, she had no place to call home but she did have Oliver and her family so there wasn’t anything else that truly mattered. 

Even though they essentially lived together for the last five months, Felicity was hesitant to ask what would happen when they got back to Starling. Would they live together? Would he move back in with Thea? Would she buy a house? Sure she had the money for that now, thanks to Ray. But she just needed to know. 

“Oliver?” Felicity piped up, as she turned down the radio volume.

“Yeah?” 

Felicity didn’t say anything so Oliver looked over at her. Her nose was scrunched up and she was chewing her bottom lip.

“Felicity? What’s wrong?” Oliver’s voice was filled with concern. 

“Nothing...Um..I don’t know.” Felicity stammered over her words in a rush. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver dragged her name out, pressing his concern. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being stupid.” Felicity said knotting her fingers together. 

“You’re not stupid Felicity.” Oliver said, placing a hand over hers.

Felicity didn’t reply, she merely sent him a weak smile then turned her head away from him.; evidently ending her side of the conversation  
Oliver turned his attention back to the road but glanced over at Felicity again and seeing her discomfort he quickly turned off the highway to a small town and pulled in. Felicity was looking at him with equal parts confusion as apprehension. 

“Baby tell me what’s wrong or we’re not going back to Starling.” Oliver said as he turned the ignition off and turned to face the blonde sitting next to him. 

“I..uh.” Felicity couldn’t get the words out, she was too afraid of him saying no. 

Oliver looked at her so softly and with so much love that Felicity wanted to cry. She took a deep breath then spoke. “I’m scared.” She confessed. 

“Of me?” Oliver’s voice broke slightly.

“Oh god no Oliver, I would never be afraid of you. It’s just with us going back I don’t exactly know where I’m gonna go.” Felicity assured him, unbuckling her seatbelt and turned in the leather seat. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked quizzically, his brows knitting together in confusion. 

“I have nowhere to go once we get back to Starling, I have no home.” Felicity confessed, her shoulders sagging slightly. 

Oliver took Felicity’s hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand. “Felicity listen to me, you will always have somewhere to go as long as you are by my side. We will figure all this stuff out when we get back, we can get an apartment or even a little house with a picket fence and obnoxious neighbours. Okay? I will build you a home with my bare hands if I have to.” Oliver smiled softly at the blonde across from him. 

There were small droplets of tears slipping down Felicity’s cheek, Oliver raised his hand and brushed way the stray tears. “I promise you, everything will be fine.” 

“We’re going to have our own little place?!” Felicity launches herself into Oliver’s arms, propelling him back into his seat. 

“Yes, as if I was ever going to let it be any other way.” Oliver laughs lightly into her hair. 

“That’s what I was afraid of, I was scared that when we got back home that you’d move back in with Thea and not be with me anymore, not be be but you know…ugh it sounds different in my head.”

“I know what you mean Felicity and I didn’t say anything to you about it because I just naturally assumed that we would move in together; seeming as we have done just that for the last five months.” 

“Oh well I didn’t think of that.” Felicity bit her lip, hiding her shy smile. 

Oliver just smiled at her; he raised his hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek. He leaned forward and captured her lips; they kissed slowly and languidly; their mouths melded together. 

They broke their kiss after several minutes. “Even though I would really, really love to continue this, we’ve kind of got do a city to help save.” Felicity panted out. 

“Never a dull moment.” Oliver muttered, electing a laugh from Felicity. 

“Nope.” Felicity snickered, climbing off Oliver’s lap back into the passenger seat. 

Oliver’s eyes were watching Felicity’s every move, when she settled in her seat and buckled her seatbelt in she glanced over and noticed him staring. “What?” She asked.

“I love you.” Oliver stated simply, with a beaming smile. 

Felicity matched his smile. “I love you too.” She then laced her fingers in his. 

Oliver switched on the ignition and drove back in the direction of the highway. The road they had been on since the very beginning had been wild, but they held it dear to their hearts just as they did to each other, they’d escaped to places that no one knew but all that mattered was that they were together.

They were each other’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions feed my soul...


End file.
